On Our Own
by MusicLover011
Summary: AU: A zombie apocalypse has struck the nation. In the middle of all the chaos, Brittany Pierce, Santana Lopez, Rachel Berry, and Quinn Fabray are trying to find a oasis. A safe haven that might not be affected by the undead. Along the way, they run into other survivors, including a few familiar faces.


_**I was at work last night and got this story idea in my head. So during my break, I wrote the beginning and knew I needed to finish this. Enjoy!**_

My name is Santana Lopez. Possibly the last of the Lopez family. Who knows? But I should probally start at the beginning. Just two week ago, everything was normal. I was worried about my job, school, and my beautiful girlfriend, Brittany S. Pierce. But on that Saturday night, my world flipped.

It started out normal. Brit and I were fucking like Rabbits

"Oh San, don't stop!" Brittany moaned above me as I ate her out. I sucked on her clit, three of my fingers going in and out of her. I knew she was close by the way her body shaked, so I curled my fingers to hit the spot that I knew would drive her over the edge. I lift my head long enough to look up at her. "Cum for me baby.". That's all it took to finish her. I removed my fingers and climbed up her body to kiss her passionately. "I love you." I tell her as I hold her body close to mine. "I love you too." Brittany said. We both end up falling asleep, cuddled in our post-orgasmic bliss. Little did we know, everything we knew would soon be shattered.

…...

It's funny to look back now and realize that the signs were there. A few isolated cases in other countries, covered up by other news. The public was just too stupid and preocupied to tell. Maybe if we had, it could have been contained. Maybe even stopped or cured. But we can't change what happened. No matter how much we wish we could.

…...

I woke up to the sound of someone banging at the door. "Ay Dios, GO AWAY!" I yell from the bedroom of our apartment. But they just kept knocking. "Fucking hell..." I mummble as I get up. "I wonder who it is?" Brittany calmly states as she gets up as well. I throw my bath robe on as I go to the door. "Please open up, it's me, Rachel Berry! Please let me in!" Rachel pleads outside. I opened the door to have Rachel fall in my arms. "What in the hell Berry? What the fuck is the matter with you?" I bitch at her, but she doesn't even seem to hear me. She just goes back to the door and closes it, locking it up behind her, before looking at me for the first time.

"Pack your bags, now! We have to get out of here!" Rachel yells as she heads to our bedroom to get our stuff. "Why Rachel? What's wrong?" Brittany asks, worry clear in her piercing blue eyes. "Look, Berry, if you're trying to pull a prank or something, it's not funny. What the hell is going on here?" I demand as I follow her back to the bedroom. "Just pack! Pack everything you can quickly! I will tell you everything when you do that and we're on our way to my apartment to meet Quinn. Just please believe me." Rachel said frantically, pulling our suitcases from the closet. Brittany starts packing our photo albums and picture frames without question before changing into some clothes.

"_I doubt Berry would pull a prank like this... But what in the hell has her so scared?"_ I think to myself before changing into some clothes and start packing the rest. Luckily, Berry and Quinn live in the same apartment complex here in New York so I didn't have to wait long for an answer. When we got to her apartment, I was shocked when I saw the inside. The place looked a mess, which is unusal since Berry is a neat freak. But when I saw Quinn, my heart skipped a beat.

She still had her nursing uniform on, but it had blood on it. "It's not my blood." Quinn answered my thoughts before disapearing to the bathroom. Brittany set her bags down and grabbed my hand tightly. "Alright Berry, you're freaking Brittany out. Why did Quinn have all that blood on her and why are you freaking out?" I was freaking out as well, but I had to stay strong, for Brittany's sake. "The dead aren't staying dead. Simple as that." Quinn told us, walking back in with clean clothes on and two suitcases. "You mean like ghosts?" Brittany asked, squeuzing my hand, hoping this was a joke. I gave her a tight smile before looking back to Quinn for an answer.

"No. I was at work tonight when a patient came in, claiming he got bit by someone. We thought maybe he got attacked by someone unde r the influence of Bath Salts. He had a fever and was in major pain. Shortly after he came in, he died. I know, I was in the same room with the doctor. The only difference is, I got out and the doctor didn't. About 5 minutes after we legally pronounced him dead, he sat up and bit the doctor right on the neck. I ran to go get someone to call the police, but before I realized it, I was just running out the door back to our apartment. I was a coward, but I needed to get back to Rachel. If you don't believe me, turn on the TV." Quinn handed me the remote. I turned on the TV and gasped.

Every news channel I turned it to was talking about the same thing Quinn was talking about. "Now do you see why we need to get out?" Rachel asked me before turning the TV. Brittany was hugging me, crying, when she croaked out, "Why can't we just stay here and sit it out?". My heart broke, but I knew we couldn't. "Because baby, I want to keep you safe. How about we go visit our family back in Lima? How does that sound?" I whispered to her, stroking her back to calm her. Brittany nodded into my shoulder. "Maybe Lima isn't affected. It's a pretty small town compared to New York." I say before I see Rachel nod.

"That's where we were going. We'll just ride together down there. But we need to leave now before they try to contain us here." Quinn says before grabbing the suitcases. "Then lets hurry the hell out of here." I say before letting go of Brittany to grab out bags. We hurried down the stairs and down to the car in record time. We barely got out of New York before they contained it. Not like it helped any.

…...

Now here we are, on the run to Lima while trying to avoid the undead and the scavengers. We don't know what will be there when we get to our destination. But we still hang on to hope. As long as I have Brittany, Quinn, and Rachel, I'm sure everything will work out. Hopefully.

_**Well readers, what do you think? Next chapter, they run into a few familiar faces. And maybe figure out more about the undead. I picture the end song here being like the Terminator 2 theme. But anyways, please let me know what you think. Reviews would be wonderful!**_


End file.
